This MBRS SCORE supplemental application includes a subproject from Dr. Diane Henschel, Chair, Department of Psychology and Dr. Hernan L. Martinez, Chair, Department of Chemistry at California State University, Dominguez Hills. Dr. Henschel's project entitled "The Relation between Childhood Trauma and Hemispheric Asymmetry in Adulthood" is based on the success of her pilot project that is currently part of our MBRS SCORE Program. The goal of her project is to determine if the right and left hemispheres of the brain are differentially impacted in the way in which they process verbal information as a result of early childhood trauma, specifically, child sexual abuse. Dr. Martinez project, Searching for General Formalisms to Describe Transport Phenomena in Cellular Media, is also based on his MBRS SCORE pilot project. The goal of his project is to study, characterize, and mathematically describe diffusion phenomena in the cell using statistical principles, novel geometrical models, and computer simulations. Presently, we have 2 subprojects and 3 pilot projects as part of our SCORE Program. The conversion of two pilots to full subprojects will strengthen our research infrastructure and will add two dynamic research laboratories to our program. Currently, Drs. Henschel and Martinez are the only faculty members in their departments with externally funded research projects. They are both energetic additions to our program, serve as role models to faculty and students and the addition of two subprojects will further move us toward of MBRS SCORE goal of increasing the number of science faculty engaged in research at CSU Dominguez Hills. [unreadable] [unreadable]